The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically generating arpeggios from played chords on an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to apparatus for automatically providing a wide variety of musically sophisticated tonal sequences under microprocessor control while requiring only a minimum amount of sophistication and dexterity on the part of the person playing the instrument.
Electronic musical instruments which automatically generate arpeggios are known in the art. Such systems, as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,748, 3,822,407, 3,842,182, and 4,137,809, all in the name of Bunger; U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,562-Munch, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,184-Kniepkamp, et al., provide a fully automatic arpeggio initiated by the playing of one or more keys and terminated by the release of the keys. These arpeggio systems provide up, down, and up/down tonal sequences. However, an arpeggio played by a skilled musician may include a variety of fanciful, tonal sequences in addition to the up, down, and up/down sequences, none of which are provided by these prior art automatic systems.
The next generation of arpeggio systems, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,131 and 4,156,379, both in the name of Studer, et al., provided a variety of tonal sequences in addition to the up, down, and up-down arpeggios. However, the artistic use of these new variations requires a greater musical sophistication and performance capability on the part of the musical performer than that of a musical amateur. In contrast, a musical beginner can play musical instruments, including electronic organs, incorporating the present invention to provide a wide variety of musically sophisticated tonal sequences.